


Fall in love

by Blue_butterfly_5



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, fall in love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_butterfly_5/pseuds/Blue_butterfly_5
Summary: Maxine and her best friend Kate Marsh started to college in Seattle,  After graduating from the Blackwell Academy their life was exiting and boring, until Maxine fall in love one of her classmates, and they started to hang out, what becomes between Max and Chloe, more than friendship?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

_Okay! What a day it turned out to be! I was so nervous but eventually it was nothing._

_In fact, the first school day went to so smoothly and I actually enjoyed it._

_I hung out with Kate after class, and during the lunch break._

_But, during the lunch break, something happened. Something that I can't keep away from my mind._

_It was another girl, or a woman – however you may want to call her._

_Blue hair, a tattoo on her arm, beanie, a flannel top... she was just so perfect and..._

_Anyway, she joined me and Kate, and I simply couldn’t take my eyes off her and just kept staring at her._

_Creepy right?_

_I talked to her a bit, or should I say stuttered? Jesus Max! What a first impression!_

* * *

But still we exchanged our numbers. I wondered, maybe we could hang out with her...

Kate and I needed a new friend.

Okay! Max, now it is time to go to sleep.

I put my pen down and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came back to my room, my phone beeped. Of course, I thought it was Kate, and so when I read

the text, I froze.

_Chloe: "Hey Max"_

_Me: "Hi"_

_(Oh, dumbass)_

_Chloe: "I was thinking maybe you and Kate would like to meet tomorrow... before school... breakfast?"_

_(Huh. Well, I’d love to... shush brain)_

_Me: I will ask Kate, but, I’m sure she is in... so... I’ll text you later?"_

_Chloe: "Awesome!" and then after a quick pause, "Umm... I mean sure, that’s fine."_

What the hell was that... I chuckled a little bit before texting to Kate.

_Me: "Hey you up?"_

_Kate: “Yeah”_

_Me: "So, Chloe texted me and asked if we can go with her... eat breakfast tomorrow?"_

_Kate: "Chloe huh?...;) "_

_Me: “You shut up!" and answer the damn question."_

_Kate: "Chill Max! Yes I’d love to."_

_Me: “Do you really? Or, are you trying to tease me?"_

_Kate: "No comment Max. Night."_

* * *


	2. Breakfast

I was sitting with Kate, nervously tapping my foot. I don't even know why but I was nervous.

"Max?" Kate said.

"Shush."

"Come on Max..chill."

"Kate, I can't...I...dammit! Why the hell did I agree to this?"

Kate chuckles, "Calm down Max, it's just breakfast."

"But..."

"I know, Max." Kate smiled.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can, and I know you want it too.".

"Of course I want to, I love to be Chloe's friend...and..."

"And?" Kate asked, with a smirk.

"Shut up Kate!"

The door opened and Chloe walked in, immediately spotting us.

"Morning!" Chloe said as she sat down, taking off her beanie.

"Morning Chloe."

"Kate, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

* * *

We talked a lot, and I don't know why I was even nervous in the first place. Kate and Chloe got

along well, and Chloe and I come together.

Nothing else mattered right now. I was eating and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Chloe staring at me. But she quickly looked away when she saw me watching.

_(What)..._

However, I continued to eat.

After a while of talking and eating, it was time to go to school (yayy!).

"Need a ride?" Chloe asked.

"No no, we can take a bus."

"I can drive us," Chloe replied.

"Okay fine then."

"Middle?" Kate asked, smirking

"Stop it Kate. However, sure."

"What? I didn't do anything," Kate teased.

"Stoooop!"

"Okay, sorry," Kate replied, chuckling as we stepped inside Chloe's truck.

Lesson by lesson, we survived another school day. I was walking toward the bus stop when someone stopped me. I jumped a little.

"Shit...sorry for scaring you," Chloe said.

"Chloe?...no, no, it's okay. Um...what's up?"

"Want to hang out?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go then.".

Once again, I stepped inside Chloe's truck as she started the engine.


	3. Hang out and skate park

Chloe drove us to the skatepark, so I assumed we were going skating. I didn't mind. I love skating too.

I sat on the bench and watched while Chloe skated and I took a few photos of her. As time goes by I'm less nervous around Chloe and I feel great, safe and that.

Maybe Kate's right and I should ask her out or something. 'Do you skate?' Chloe asked.

I jumped a little. 'Huh?' She just chuckled. 'I asked, do you skate?'

'Oh, yeah, sometimes.'

'Want to now?' Chloe asked.

'I don't have my board.'

'Silly! You can use mine,' Chloe replied.

'Thanks!' I hopped onto the board and went to skate on the ramps.

I was on the ramps doing a few tricks and skating around.

It's a nice feeling when the wind hits your face. You can forget about everything and just go with the flow.

I noticed Chloe looking at me with a smile on her face.

_(Gosh!) (But I still think she's dating someone. So, no score to Caulfield. Maybe just friends.)_

After I'd skated for a while, I rolled back to Chloe.

'You're pretty good,' Chloe said as I handed back her board.

'Umm, thanks.'

'Want something? Shall I go buy a Coke?' Chloe asked.

'Um... sure, that's fine.'

'Okay then, I'll be back soon,' Chloe replied.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench watching the sky and smiling at how nice this feeling is. No school,

drama or classes at all.

Don't get me wrong, I like to learn and all that, but there are some people I can't stand. Soon, Chloe came back and handed me a Coke.

'Thanks!' I opened it and took a sip.

'Thank you,' Chloe said.

'For what?'

'For coming with me,' Chloe replied.

'Oh yeah, no problem.'

'No, I mean it. I've had fun,' Chloe replied.

Then it hit me. Chloe is always alone at school. She sometimes speaks to the guys but she's still

alone. That makes me a little sad.

'Well, what about you stick with me and Kate, every day?'

'Really?'

'Of course.'

'T-thanks,' Chloe replied.

We chatted for a while, getting to know each other, and skated for a little longer.

But it was getting late. It was time to go home for dinner and then evening stuff.

Chloe drove me home and walked with me to my door. She hugged me.

For a moment, I just froze (dammit!) – but then I hugged her back.

'See you tomorrow?' 'Definitely,' Chloe replied, as she pulled away from the hug.

I watched Chloe walk to her truck. When I opened my door, Kate was standing there with a smirk on her face.

'Not a word.'

'What? I didn't say anything,' Kate replied.

'I know that look.''And who let you in?' I chuckled.

'Oh, your brother,' Kate replied.

'Huh, is Frank here?'

'No, I'm Santa,' said a very familiar man's voice.'

Oh my God! When... how...?'I just hugged my brother.

'Well, hey you, too,' Frank replied.

'Also, who was that girl?

'I groaned. 'Stooooppp iiitt!'

Kate and Frank both laughed and walked to kitchen.


	4. Brother

**Max's POV**  
  
Max talked with her Brother Frank and Kate as they sat on the kitchen chair.  
  
Frank wanted to know who was that girl when Max came home.  
  
"It's a girl from our school."  
  
" Do you like her?" Frank asked.  
  
"I.. I think so."  
  
"That is good, Max" Frank replied.  
  
"I don't know... she does not like me."  
  
"Oh, and how did you know that?" Kate asked.  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
"Stop Max.. maybe you should talk with her about this" Kate replied.  
  
"Or ask her out" Frank replied.  
  
"I don't know guys; I don't want to make myself totally fool."  
  
" Max, is asking her out what you can lose?" Frank replied as she squeezed Max's shoulder.  
  
"Well, another friend."  
  
"Max, I think that you are silly. Chloe is not stopping your friendship if you ask her out" Frank replied.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree. I saw the looks when we were taking our breakfast" Kate replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll do that, happy?"  
  
"I am when you are" Frank replied.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll go now, to my room."  
  
I sat down on my computer chair and took my phone from my pocket as I started to converse with Chloe.

* * *

  
_Me:"Can we meet today?"_  
  
I was staring at my phone and waiting for a response, and I'm still super nervous about this, but my brother and Kate is right. If she says no, then we still can be friends.  
  
When my phone beeped, I can feel that my heart started going faster and I was breathing faster too.  
  
_Chloe:"Sure, what is your mind?"_  
  
_Me:"Midnight walk?"_  
  
_Chloe:"Okay, sure. Will you meet me on the beach?"_  
  
_Me:"Yeah, see you soon."_

Max was a little early on the beach, but she didn't have to wait for Chloe too long.  
  
When Chloe arrived, they were both really nervous. It can be felt on the air.  
  
"Hey Max," Chloe said.  
  
" Hey Chloe, c-can we go?"  
  
"Sure" Chloe replied.  
  
Chloe and Max walked for some time before they sat down, Max was still nervous, her hands were sweating and shaking a little, but not the cold.  
  
"Chloe, um.."  
  
"What Max?" Chloe asked as she turned a little.  
  
"Would you go..go..?"  
  
"What but..?"  
  
"No no, ah shit!"  
  
" Max, talk to me now" Chloe replied.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried again... "would you go out with me?"  
  
I can't read Chloe's reaction, she is just staring at me, with her beautiful blue eyes.. but then, I felt something on my hand.  
  
I looked down, Chloe is holding it.  
  
We were only holding hands and staring each other's eyes for almost ten minutes before Chloe said that word what I was waiting for.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What really?"  
  
Chloe squeezed my hand.. as she replied: "Yeah, really, I wanted to ask you earlier in the park but.."  
  
I don't know, but I only burst into giggling...  
  
"Umm, Max, are you okay?" Chloe asked through her own chuckle.  
  
"Huh, yeah yeah, I was just so fucking nervous."  
  
"I can tell" Chloe replied.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
After walking for a while, we returned to my place.

"I will see you in school tomorrow, right?" Chloe replied.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow..."  
  
Chloe hugged me; I was happy to return the hug.  
  
"Bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I watched her as she drove away, and immediately I opened the door, I spotted Kate and my brother.  
  
"Not a word."  
  
They just chuckled and shook their heads.

While sitting on the couch and looking at the TV, I can still feel Frank's and Kate's staring.  
  
"Okay, what? Something on my face?"  
  
"No, this huge smile and happiness. I've missed it" Frank replied.  
  
"I...yeah."  
  
"So, you did it then?" Frank asked as he sat next to me.  
  
"Yeah, I did it."  
  
"Aaand?"  
  
"Yes, dearest brother. I have a date tomorrow after school."  
  
"YES!" Frank shouted.  
  
"Okay, chill" I chuckled.  
  
"No way, I can’t" Frank replied.  
  
"It’s just date, for now."  
  
"So, you want more?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. We'll see."  
  
"We are happy for you" Frank replied.  
  
"Thanks, well, I think I have to go bed now because there is school tomorrow, you can sleep in a guest bedroom."  
  
"Thanks, Max"  
  
As Max went to her room, she put on her PJs and went to bed, first time of ages, she fell asleep fast and dreamed of Chloe.

* * *


	5. Another school day

Kate and I stepped out of the bus when we arrived the school, I was still super happy because of yesterday, and the weekend then it's our date night.

I was planning to take her at the restaurant and later bowling I hope she like it.

Max?" Kate said.

"What?"

"Look" Kate replied.

I looked that direction where Kate is pointing, some boy my and Kate’s class is harassing.... Chloe and she seems uncomfortable.

"Should we do something Max?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I can't watch this"

"Sure" Kate replied.

"Shut up, if it someone else, I stepped in still, you know that"

"Yes, I know, I was just teasing you"

"Oh, you suck with my brother!"

Kate only laughed as we are walking towards Chloe. She didn’t saw us.

* * *

"Leave her alone"

"Stay away from this Max” boy named Mark replied.

"nope, you clearly now, what no means right, you said no Chloe?"

"yeah" Chloe replied.

"Then back off"

"Oh, I get it" Mark replied.

"No, you don't get it anything you know why, because you are spoiled kid, and you think that you can harass other people so back off now, and if I see that you're harassing Chloe again, or anybody here, I walk straight principal office..."

"or my brother, and you know, Franks he is very protective, when it comes me, or my friends.

I don't know where hell this "confident" comes, but maybe Kate was right, I stepped in so fast because it was Chloe... but then again this is who I am, I can't stand people who don't understand "no" word.

"Why even care?" Mark argued.

"Because Chloe is my friend, and what you do/did is wrong"

"It's not" As Mark said this, he was trying grap Chloe's wrist again, but I grab her hand..."

"Don't... back off now" my voice is a lot different it's Angier, Mark let go and left thank god.

I take a deep shaky breath and froze a little when I felt two strong arms around me.

"Thanks Max" Chloe said.

"N-no problem"

"No, I'm really grateful to you and Kate" Chloe replied as she pulled back from the hug.

"Of course, I step in, like said to him. I hate people like him"

"yeah me too" Kate replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, usually I defended myself. but." Chloe replied.

"Hey, it’s okay to be scared sometimes"

"Yeah..." Chloe replied and opened her mouth once again, but school bell ring.

"Another boring day, shall we?"

Chloe and Kate chuckled but started to walk with me.

* * *

I was listening our English teacher and doing my English task, before I noticed that someone put on my table something, however I know these fingers.

I opened the paper ball it was Chloe like I guessed.

"Thanks again Max, want to hang out after school?"

I looked that our teacher wasn`t looking and grab my pen and started to write my reply.

When I was ready, I put it back like it was and, put it Chloe`s table.

Then focus back our lesson. 


	6. Date weekend

_Max’s POV_

_(what the hell I wear? dress? no. straight jeans and shirt?. no .. jeans top, and flannel?. YES!)_

I was feeling super nervous—the weekend had come a lot faster than I had anticipated. But then again, maybe it was a good thing. Chloe had been super sweet lately, both inside and outside school. I mean… she was always super sweet. But now, it was somehow different. I wish I could explain myself better.

She always checked to see that I was okay, or if she had said something that had upset me.

I was going to take her to zoo. I just hoped that she would like it or even better, love it. Ugh! Why the hell did I doubt myself so much?

After one final look in the mirror, I was ready to go. I had on my straight jeans and my flannel with a white top under it. And of course, my converse.

I went downstairs to where Kate was snacking. She whistled when she saw me.

“You look good!”

“Thanks, Kate.”

“Have fun!” Kate replied.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I want the details afterward!” Kate yelled as I was getting out of the house.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my car.

* * *

Soon enough, I was in front of Chloe’s place. Five minutes later, I was knocking on her door.

Chloe opened the door, and the sight of her literally took my breath away—she was wearing a straight black jeans and a dress shirt. I had never seen

Chloe dressed like that; her “punk outfit” was what she frequented.

“You look good Max!” Chloe complimented.

“Y-you too Chloe.”

“Thanks,” Chloe replied, trying to hide her blush.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

I walked back to my car, and Chloe followed.

“Where are we going?”

"You`ll see"

“Come on Max, even a hint?” Chloe said.

“Nope”

“Max,” Chloe said.

“Still nope” I chuckled.

*ring*

It was Chloe`s but she rejected the call so I thinking it was her mom.

I drove a little while before we arrived.

“MAX WE GOING TO ZOO!!!!!” Chloe yelled excited.

“Yes Chlo”

“Holy shitballz,” Chloe said, as she gets out the car.

I chuckled a little and getting out of the car.

We walked around the zoo hand in hand, which for a moment felt a bit "weird" but then right.. watching the animals I took some photos. We enjoyed each other company, now we headed to sit down somewhere and started to eat out ice cream.

I sat down and licked my ice cream, Chloe sat next to me.

We chatted and getting know each other a little better, when Chloe told about her mom and her new husband who is abusive asshole I don`t blame her for rejecting the call. 

"I`m sorry"

"Don`t be I`m used to it" Chloe replied. 

"Is that the reason what happened in school other day?" 

"Yeah" Chloe replied. 

I can`t think what II should respond, so I hugged her, of course she hugged back. 

"What about you?" Chloe asked. 

"Well I was always like "outcast" before Kate, my school suck because bullying, and other stuff too... like my parents and but now I am happy again new beginning. I like to take photos, and I am shy little geek and the rest you know" 

"Yeah, well Max you have me know and Kate and other friends, Frank too and you are not little ". Chloe replied as she finished her ice cream. 

"True" I smiled. 

"Ready to go and continued our day?"

"Yes" Chloe replied and we stood up. 

* * *


	7. Date weekend part 2

“No Max like this” Chloe said as she went behind me.

As Chloe grabs my hand, I can feel her breath against my neck and ear her warm and soft hand top of mine.

I can feel my heart raised the pace faster. But Chloe's guide helped me that ball didn't go aside.

“T-thanks”

“Y-yeah no problem” Chloe replied.

It was Chloe's turn, so I sat down on the couch and take a sip of my drink. The day has gone fast, but we had fun, sadly it soon ends, and we go back home.

An hour later we were walking back towards my car, I was still a bit sad but at the same time happy. And we see each other soon in school.

“Max,” Chloe said.

“Yeah?”

“Can..we um.” Chloe start.

I chuckled a little because she is just as nervous that I was.

“You want to go out again?”

“Yeah or just hang out, that can be a date too” Chloe replied as she rubbed back of her neck.

“I love to”

Chloe smiled and went into the car.

As I get inside, I started the engine and drove Chloe's home.

“Thanks, Max, I had a good day” Chloe replied.

“Me too”

“Can I call you tomorrow?” Chloe asked.

“Of course, Chloe”

We hugged and Chloe did something that makes me freeze. I raised my hand my cheek.

* * *

After I drove home, I went to my room Kate was a shower, I was still thinking about Chloe's “kiss”. But smiling like an idiot. This day was totally awesome.

I opened my laptop and started to look at some movie.

After while watching the movie, Kate came to my room and sat down, just staring at me.

“Yes?”

“You know what I want Max” Kate replied.

“Groaaan”

“Oh, shut up now and spill!” Kate replied.

“Well we had fun, and she asked me out again”

“YES,” Kate yelled.

“Shh! I chuckled.

“Sorry” Kate replied as she chuckled too.

“When she left my car, she kissed me on the cheek...”

“Wow. And how you feel about that?” Kate asked.

“I don't know, good? Exited, warm... anything but.”

“But you wanted it somewhere else”? Kate asked

“yeah, I mean I really like her, and these past weeks. We're getting closer”.

“Then you should tell that Chloe,” Kate replied.

“I know... but I'm scared”

“Scared of what?” Kate asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

“I don't know after I lost my parents... I.”

“Now you are scared that you lose Chloe...?” Kate asked carefully.

“Yeah. That and that she doesn't love me what she wants to only one thing and. Then leave”

“I can't take that not anymore”

“Max, I don't think Chloe is such is she found women who she loves and like”. Kate replied.

“And trust me I have seen how Chloe looks at you, but maybe this conversation is good to talk with Chloe too?” Kate replied.

“Yeah maybe”

“Max talk to her” Kate replied.

“Well we should go sleep I think” Kate continued.

“Oh, crap that's true”

“Night Max”

“Night”.

We hugged then Kate left my room, and I switched my night clothes and went to bed, thinking about what Kate said, but soon sleepiness takes over me and falls asleep.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I was leaning against the school wall, keeping my eyes closed and thinking about these past weeks, how happy I've been and that the reason being Chloe.  
  
Our third date was yesterday, and it was on a picnic, our second date was in a club. Kate is right; I should have told her about what I feel.  
  
When we met yesterday, we talked about our past relationships a little; I told her my secret that I had a little one-night thing with Mark.

“Morning, Max.”  
  
I jumped a little “Shit, Chloe!”  
  
“Sorry” Chloe replied with a chuckle.  
  
I chuckled too. “Another boring day, huh?”  
  
“No” Chloe replied.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Class will not be boring because I will sit with you” Chloe replied as she leaned against the wall next to me.  
  
“Well, y-yeah” I watched Chloe as she lit her cigarette and took the drag.  
  
“Chloe?”  
  
“Yeah?” Chloe replied.  
  
“Meet me today after school at our place.”  
  
“Sure, but are you okay?” Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, just meet me there."  
  
“Okay, I promise” Chloe replied as she exhaled and stomped the rest of the cigarette and walked with me to class.

* * *

I was super nervous and I know why, but I know I have to do it today, it's time. I only hope this will not ruin our friendship if she says no.  
  
I was glancing at the teacher and the clock and sometimes towards Chloe and Kate.  
  
However, the bell rings soon, and I picked up my stuff and stood up, walking towards the door.  
  
Before I could open the door, Kate and Chloe were walking behind me.  
  
“Hey Max,” Kate said.  
  
“Hey, Kate.”  
  
“What do you have next?” Kate asked.  
  
“UMM. Oh, shit.”  
  
“What?” Kate asked as we walked towards our locker.  
  
“I have science and I'm Mark's work partner.”  
  
I noticed that Chloe tensed a little when I mentioned his name.  
  
“He's not” Chloe said.  
  
“What?” Kate asked.  
  
I'm confused too.  
  
“I won't allow that, he is an idiot and I'm sure he's pissed at you when you stepped between him and me” Chloe replied.  
  
“And all I want is that he should leave you alone” Chloe continued.  
  
(Oh, Chloe)  
  
I noticed Kate's smirking face, so I shook my head.  
  
“I will speak to Mr. Grant so you can switch your partner” Chloe replied.  
  
“Like who I teased?”  
  
“Well....” Chloe replied.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head again. “Yes Chloe, I love that too.”  
  
Class after class, I spend my time with Chloe and Kate. Science class went good, Chloe's plan worked, and I switched my partner.  
  
We are now sitting in the canteen for lunch.  
  
Keeping conversation, laughing at Chloe's "stupid" jokes, but soon, our conversation was stopped by a voice I didn't want to hear.  
  
“Caulfield!”  
  
“Yes, Mark?”  
  
“What happened in the science class?” Mark asked.  
  
“I hope you put this your fucking head; I am not interested in you.”  
  
“But” Mark replied.  
  
"No, I told you before and I won't say it anymore."  
  
“Since you didn't get me right and harassing me, our night was a mistake, can you understand me?”  
  
“Stupid drunk, mistake?”  
  
“Do you mean that?” Mark said with a sad tone.  
  
“Yes Mark, I mean that, so leave me alone.”  
  
“I did what I did in the science class because I don't want to be with you, I don't want you to follow me, send me text messages, or work with you.”  
  
I noticed that everyone is staring at me... “WHAT!”  
  
I never lose my nerves but now... I threw my tray on the floor and just run off.

* * *

 **Chloe's POV.**  
  
I have never seen Max like this, to be honest, it was a little scary, but I know she hurt nobody.  
  
But it's obvious she was upset, maybe I should follow her and try to comfort her. I still care about her and I'm still in love with her.  
  
That asshole's voice and Kate's interrupted my thought.  
  
“Chloe, go after her” Kate said.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, I will deal with him” Kate replied as she pointed to Mark.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
" I think she's in the bathroom" Kate replied.  
  
“Okay, I will go.”  
  
Kate smiled as I put my tray away and leave the canteen.  
  
I was walking towards the bathroom, my hand is sweating a little and I don't know why.  
  
I've been with Max. So why am I nervous?  
  
I stopped in front of the bathroom door and knocked before I enter, “Max?”  
  
“W-what?” Max replied.  
  
“Hey” I sat next to her and didn't know what I should do.  
  
“Chloe” Max replied with a shaky voice.  
  
“Shh, it's okay Max.”  
  
I put my arm around Max and caressed her arm and back. I froze a little when she leaned against me.  
  
“I-I'm sorry” Max said.  
  
“You don't have to apologize, Max. You did nothing wrong.”  
  
“But I should have taken that conversation to somewhere else” Max replied.  
  
“It's okay, Max. Don't think about it... just breathe and try to calm down.”  
  
After a few calm breaths, Max sits up straight, silence surrounds us, and it's killing me.  
  
My hand is still sweating a little, and I don't even know my heart is beating, but not slow.  
  
I'm feeling like the air would leave the room, Max is staring at me.  
  
 _(Do it, Max.)_  
  
I'm staring back at her beautiful eyes; I lifted my hand slowly and hesitantly on Max's cheek, caressing it.  
  
I noticed that Max is getting closer slowly, our foreheads almost touched, and if my heart wasn't hammering a moment ago, I'm sure it does now.  
  
Max's small, soft and warm hand caress up my arm towards my neck, I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm feeling.  
  
 _(What are you waiting for?)_  
  
Then it happened, our lips met. It was slow and clumsy, but still, I lean into it. My free hand caress Max's arm and back. I felt Max's finger through my hair.  
  
It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach, soon I pulled back, still staring at her.

“Chloe” Max started.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Huh?” Max asked.  
  
“I know what you want to tell me, and I feel the same” I smiled.  
  
“R-really?” Max asked.  
  
“Well, I kiss you back, didn't I?” I smiled again and took Max's hand.  
  
“Well, yeah, do you remember this morning when I told you to meet me?” Max asked.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“I wanted to tell you this.”

I smiled.  
  
After our confession, we left the bathroom. It was time to go back to class, we missed one class, but I don't care. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Max's POV**

Chloe, Kate and I were sitting in a small cafeteria drinking coffee, except Kate. When Chloe played her coffee spoon, it's obvious that Kate was somewhere else in her thoughts.

I was in my own thoughts too. I should dye my hair because why not, and I also want something new?

I don't want piercing and tattoos, at least not yet, so that it will be less painful. But then again, I love my brown hair too, so maybe I should wait. 

I looked around and tensed up immediately when I noticed a very familiar person.

I didn’t want to see her again, and I didn't want her to see either of us. 

"Guys, can we go?"

"Sure, why though?" Chloe asked. 

"I will tell you in the truck." 

"Okay then" Chloe replied as we all stood up and started to walk towards the exit. 

Victoria Chase was the worst person I've ever known. Back then when Kate and I were in Blackwell high school, Victoria was always our throats. 

Making videos when Kate was not herself, and posting it on the internet. I almost lost Kate because of it. 

Victoria always makes fun of my pictures and selfies. Calling names because I liked girls and this is why I went back to Mark then.... Yuck! 

Chloe drove while we were in the truck and I was still super tense. I held my camera bag so tight that my knuckles were white. I knew Chloe and Kate were looking at me from time to time, and my suspicion was confirmed when Kate put her hand on my thigh. 

"Max, won't you tell us what's wrong?" Kate asked as she kept her hand on my thigh. 

"I... I saw Victoria in the mall,” as I said this, my hold tighten. 

"What?" Kate asked. 

"Yeah, she was there and all that she did for us in the past came back to my mind. You came back to my mind." 

"She didn't see you, did she?" Kate asked in a bit worried tone. 

I only shook my head. The rest of the drive went quite a bit in silence.

* * *

When we got home, Kate went to her room, Chloe and I sat down on the couch and I started to fill her in about Victoria Chase. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

Chloe, me and Kate sitting the small cafeteria drinking coffee, and Kate a tea. I should dye my hair, because why not, and I want to something new?

I don`t want to piercing and tattoos at least not yet so that is less painful.

"Guys orange/black or red/purple?" 

"What?" Kate asked. 

"Answer me."

"Well, red/purple." Kate replied. 

"Chlo... hey Chloe?" I waved my hand in front of her face because she's only staring at me her mouth open.

"Huh oh yeah I go the same with Kate." Chloe replied. 

"Why I`m feeling you like both?"

"Maybe..." Chloe replied with her damn smirk. 

I rolled my eyes. "It settles then."

"But why?" Chloe asked. 

"Ah, you figured out why I needed you a choice."

"Well yeah, I mean only one reason you would ask." Chloe replied. 

"Oh, that's right," Kate replied.

"Answering your question, I wanted to something new, and different."

"By dyeing your hair?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Want to do it now?" Kate asked. 

"I don't know I thought if you want to do it?" I looked over Chloe. 

"Me?"

"Yes." I chuckled. 

"You have dyed your own right?"

"Well, yeah but..." Chloe replied. 

"But what?"

" I don't want to mess up yours." Chloe replied. 

"Aww" Kate replied. 

"Shut it" Chloe said. 

"Well, well, is our punk blushing?" I teased. 

"No, you shut it too." Chloe replied. 

" I guess I can go now too."

"Are you sure, you want me to do it?" Chloe asked.

I took her hand and nodded smiling... "I want it."

"Then I do it." Chloe replied.

"Guys look..." Kate pointed someone.

"Is that."

Victoria Chase our biggest bully when we were Blackwell, and now she's here, why I can't take a break.

"Is that her?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"You okay Kate?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah can we go, I don't want to her coming here."

"Yeah sure." I'm sorry Kate.

"It's not your fault Chloe." Kate replied.

"Sometimes I hope that I would have to go the same school with you, so nobody can bully you or Max." Chloe replied.

"I know." Kate replied as we stood up and left.

* * *

An hour later We were back home I take my shoes and jacket. Walking in a living room.

"You can sit Chloe." I chuckled.

"Right" Chloe replied as she sat next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Chloe replied.

"Hey..." I took Chloe's hand... "Talk it’s Victoria?"

"I feel bad for you and Kate." Chloe continued as she laced our fingers together. 

"I know you do, but that is the past I’m fine now and Kate is too." 

"Just be sure, nobody doesn’t mess with you anymore, they can get through me." Chloe replied. 

"Yes, I believe it." 


	11. Miss you mom

Weeks had passed and Chloe and I were looking for our own apartment. It’s getting a little uncomfortable for Kate because Chloe has spent a lot of nights here. Kate started to feel like she’s the third wheel.

It’s weekend and I’m thinking to go out with my brother, it’s been a while since we’ve been in the bar for entertainment, and it’s our mom’s birthday... It’s not the best idea to go to a bar but... a week ago, Chloe started to work on a small tattoo parlor, and since then, our time together is lesser than before.

I scrolled through my Facebook pages as I waited for Frank.

Chuckling a little, I made my way to buy the fridge and took something to eat before we go.

My phone makes a voice, so I took it.

Chloe: “Are you mad?”

_(Of course, it was Chloe)_

_Me: “No babe, I only wished that you come along.”_

_Chloe: “I know baby, me too.”_

_Me: “It's okay; we can go some other day.”_

_Chloe: “Babe, don’t lie to me; tell me if this is bothering you.”_

_Me: “Fine, it is. Since you’ve started there, we see each other less, and today, I would have needed you.”_

_Me: “But I know we need to get money if we are going to move and find an apartment.”_

Chloe and I texted some more; she apologized again, I don’t know how Chloe keeps going between work and School.

* * *

I sat on my sofa sipping my drink and thinking. Frank didn’t come, so I stayed home too.

Frank didn’t even call that he isn’t coming, I tried to call him, but no response and this makes me worried.

I didn’t even notice that I’m crying a little. I tried to call Chloe because I wanted to speak to someone, she didn’t answer.

Then I tried Kate; she didn’t answer either. I played some time with my phone before I went to my room and started to watch old photos.

Yeah, big mistake, but I wanted to cry, I wanted to let all out, all the pain.

“I miss you, mom.”

Soon, my phone started to ring. I dried my eyes and answered with such a neutral voice as I can.

**“Hello”**

**“Max, it’s me you called.”**

**“Hey Kate, are you coming home today?”**

**“No Max, I told you I’d stay here” Kate replied through the phone.**

**“Ah shit, I forgot, sorry Kate.”**

**“No, it’s okay... Max, are you okay?”**

**“Sure, I am.”**

**“I can hear your voice, Max, you're crying.”**

_(Damn you, you’re as bad as Chloe)_

“Well, I miss mom, and I looked at some old pictures about us. Since Frank didn’t come to meet me, I stayed home too.”

“He didn’t call?” Kate asked.

“Yes, and didn't answer my calls either.”

“And I'm scared, Kate. When our parents... soon, we found out that they are d-dead.”

“Hey shh, Max, I’m sure Frank is fine.”

As I talked with Kate, I told her where I was going before we hang up. So, she didn’t worry, yet I didn’t tell her that I’m going to leave my phone home.


	12. Graveyard

I was sitting in front of my parent’s tombstone, crying silently. I’ve been doing this for some time now, after I left the house. 

I’m still mad at Frank, and at the same time, worried. I hope Kate and Chloe are not too worried, *sigh* I should have taken my phone, what was I thinking? 

"I really hope you would be here, and meet my friends and Chloe, but... you aren’t." 

"I’m sorry about everything; sometimes, I wish that we would never have gone for that trip because you and dad will be alive now."

"I... I just..." I didn’t finish because I just broke down and cried, "W-why, just w-why?" 

About twenty minutes later, I calmed down a bit, but still remain seated and put my arms around my legs. 

I focused on my breathing, birds’ songs, and the wind. Then I heard a voice, voice which belongs to my lover. 

"Max?" Chloe said as she sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me. 

Even though I didn’t know how Chloe found me, because it would have been difficult for her and that she left her work, but still, I lean into her, and it felt so good to rest on her arms again. 

"It’s okay, I’m here," Chloe said as she caresses my arm.

* * *

After a while, I calmed down again, still sitting and talked with Chloe. 

"I didn’t complain; I needed that. But what about your work?" 

"I don’t care; you needed me more" Chloe replied and took my hand. "I shouldn’t have started this shift today, and the last straw was that Kate called me and told me about you." 

"Wait, Kate called you?"

"Yes, she told me that you were crying and upset, and I don’t want that. And that Kate can’t be with you, but I will." 

"I also noticed you were trying to call me" Chloe replied. 

"Yeah" I nodded and stared at the stone. 

"What happened to them? You don’t have to tell if it hurts too much, but it may help you when you talk about it to someone." Chloe said a little carefully. 

"I..."

"Hey, like I said, you don't have to" Chloe replied as she pulled me back in her arms." Just be there and try to relax; I'm here. And I'm listening when you're ready."

"No, I want to, but..." 

"Tell me when you’re ready, okay?" Chloe said as she looked down meeting my eyes. 

I nodded and smiled, and nuzzled my head into her shoulder. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?" she replied. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too babe." Chloe replied and placed a kiss to my forehead. 

* * *


	13. Phone call

When Chloe and I left the graveyard, Chloe drove me home and wanted to stay. I still haven’t heard of Frank.

I only hope he is okay and safe; I have already left him many messages.

Chloe joined me while I was getting ready for bed and undressed her shirt. I tried not to look...

“Um... Right... okay.” I rushed to put the lights off, hearing Chloe’s chuckle. Then went under the blanket.

“Night Chloe.”

She wrapped her arms around me, “Night Cutie.”

I woke up early in the morning alone, and I heard the shower water running, so I know it's Chloe.

I tried to call Frank again, but it went to voicemail _(Where the hell are you?)._

I made coffee for both of us and prepared two cereal bowl and cereal box for breakfast. Soon, Chloe came downstairs and wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

“Morning cutie pie” Chloe said.

“Morning”

“Feel better?” Chloe asked as she sat down.

“No, I can’t still reach Frank.”

“Hey, he is fine” Chloe responded.

I sat down and took a sip of my coffee. “Yeah, I hope so.”

We ate.

* * *

After we finished eating, I went to shower; the warm water felt so good and relaxing. When I am done, I turned the water off and put on my clothes. While walking to my room, I heard Chloe talking to someone downstairs.

I grabbed my laptop and continued our apartment hunt. I was thinking about what we should do this beautiful Saturday morning. 

Going to skateboarding with the boys is cool, I said to myself.

“Max?”

“Huh, what?” 

“It was my mom” Chloe replied. 

“Oh!” 

I knew Chloe and her mom. Well, they don’t talk that much compared to how mom and daughter should. I took her hand... “Why did she called?”

“She wanted to meet you and I” Chloe replied as she squeezed my hand. 

“What? She...”

“Well, I told you” Chloe replied. 

“That’s right, sorry I forgot.” 

“It’s okay, but she still wants to meet us tomorrow and I don’t know. I don’t want you near my step-asshole” Chloe replied.

“I know, but Chloe... You`ll want your mom in your life…trust me,” I whispered. 

“Yeah...” Chloe replied as she leaned into me.

“Then we’ll go, and if your Step-father does something to you or me, then we can leave.” 

Chloe took a few calm breaths... “Yeah, okay.” 

I held Chloe longer before telling her my plan, and we continued our apartment hunt.


	14. Talk with David

I pressed the doorbell, and we waited for the door to open, I took Max’s hand, it somehow calmed me, and I hope it calms Max too.

Soon, the door opened, and David stepped out (So, it’s you).

“Chloe, why are you here?” David asked.

“Nice to meet you, mom asked to come.”

As I walked in, I breathed a little faster, but when I saw familiar faces, rooms, and pictures on the walls, it helped me to calm down. 

“David, who was there?” Joyce started out but interrupted when she spotted Max and me.

She hugged me immediately. I froze at first, but soon, I hugged my mother back.

“You came?” Joyce said when she withdrew a little.

“Yes, we came.”

“Mom, this is Max... Max, this is my mom, Joyce.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Price” Max replied when we stretched her hand.

Joyce grabbed it with a smile “Nice to meet you too, and please you can call me Joyce.”

“Okay” Max replied as we went to sit down. 

After a Little chat, I told her how we met Max, and how long we’ve been together, but the joyful talk ended when David stepped in. I have already noticed that he is skeptical of Max. 

* * *

I watched David because I’m fearful that he might do something and when my mom asked me for help in the kitchen; I don’t know if I should go.

“Babe, are you good if I go?”

“Yes, go and help your mom” Max replied with a smile.

I leaned in for a kiss before I stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

Honestly, Max was nervous about being around David alone, but she wanted Chloe to be with her mother, talk to her, and do what they do. 

Max's foot bounced up and down; she played her fingers nervously and looked around the house. Max sigh when she noticed David's look. 

“Look, Mr. Madsen, I’m not threat or anything.”

“Do they always say that?” David replied. 

“But I mean it, I love her, and I do nothing that would hurt her.” 

“How do I know? I don’t know you” David grumbled as he took his coffee mug.

“Exactly, you only need to trust me when I say Chloe is number one always.”

“Your wife trusts us, so why don’t you?”

“It's not that…” David grumbled again.

“Then, what is it?”

“I cannot trust Chloe, she’s made so many problems here, got involved with police, kicked out school, doing drugs, alcohol underage, and a with a girl” David replied.

“She lost her father, so that affects her.”

“That's not an excuse” David yelled.

“Yes, it's not, but it's the truth.”

“And how do you know?” David replied.

“That is not your problem. But I'm not that girl, and Chloe is not underage anymore, so she can smoke or have a drink with her friends. That should not be the right reason to hit her.”

Max noticed how David's eyes went wide... “Yes, I know that.”

“Or was it right to kick her out of her own home? Well, technically, Chloe moved, but the reason was...”

“Look...” Max pointed at the kitchen.

“I can tell, Joyce haven't been that happy for ages, am I right?”

“Yeah” David admitted.

“And the reason is her daughter. Chloe is your step-daughter, not a soldier.”

“Act like a step-father... I think that is what Chloe would have wanted all along. She wants that you treat her like she is part YOUR family and accept her even if she did mistakes in the past.”

Suddenly, Max noticed Chloe, she’s leaned against the kitchen table with tears in her eyes, so it’s a sign that Max was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don`t even say anything else that I`m sorry, but I`m here again.


	15. Restaurant

Chloe has been listening to the whole discussion and stayed frozen.   
Those years, when David didn't want to listen to her, he either yelled at her or slap her. 

And now, David is listening to Chloe because Chloe's girlfriend is standing up to her... again and again, Chloe can't get what she has made for getting such a girlfriend like Max. 

After Chloe and her mom settled everything in the kitchen, she didn't interrupt, but Max turned around when she picks up a choke. 

“Chloe?” 

“No, no, I’m a perfect babe, just...” Chloe replied as she went into the living room and picked her girlfriend for a strong hug. “I love you.”   
  


“I love you too, Chloe” Max replied as she hugged Chloe back.   
  


“Chloe?” David added.   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“Was Max right?” David asked and rose... “I mean why didn't you talk to me?”   
  


“You asked why? Well, D-avid, it's because you didn't listen to me; you only yell at me or punch me instead.” Chloe’s voice cracks but she continued.   
  


“I tried for a mom but when I took the only hand to my face or yelled, I quit trying and function like a prick too.”   
  


“I wish we can talk now, and you'll listen... I need to talk with you, I don't know if I'm insane or something, but I miss mom.”   
  


“Chloe, I...” David started but paused when Chloe raises her palm... “Not here, let's leave out to eat or something else; I prefer to talk in peace.”   
  


“Joyce cut in “I love that plan. Chloe is right; we need to talk together.”   
  


“Okay, I'll go with Max, so see you there then... because if all goes bad, we are traveling back home.”   
  


As Chloe said this, she took Max’s hand, and they left home.   
  


* * *

The drive was silent; neither of the girls spoke; only Chloe's music was playing in the background. Chloe is too far in her own concerns right now. 

Max, on the other hand, was still stunned about what she did at home. Max stood up for Chloe again, which shows the self-trust she has for her. Well, what Max know is that it's all about love. 

Chloe turned the engine and radio off before she talked “We are here, babe.” 

“Okay...” Max responded.   
  


“And you?”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“If this goes bad, we will be back home, okay? And we can watch the apartment here too. I know we have a school there and your friends, but you can start work with me." Chloe told her in a shaky tone.   
  


Max took Chloe’s hand and looked at her eyes “Yeah, we can, and let’s think of school if we are moving here.”   
  


“Thanks babe, let’s go.”   
  


They got out of the truck, and Chloe closed the doors before going inside the restaurant. Joyce and David were already there sitting on the desk and waiting for them.   
  


Chloe and Max sat down across Joyce and David and picked up the menus. The air between them is super tense and stiff.   
  


Yet soon, they realized what they'll eat and they made their request. Chloe wanted to drink something alcoholic. But she didn't because she doesn't know if she will drive, so she goes against it. Max didn't drink either.

The pleasant conversation filled the whole restaurant. But suddenly, something comes to Chloe's desk. It's super tense that everyone silent.   
  


Their meal arrived, and they ate, only Chloe didn't and played her meal. Under the table, Max grabbed Chloe's hand, caressing her thump over Chloe's knuckles.   
  


For this affection, Chloe turned her head smiling at Max.   
  


But Joyce broke the silence... “So, what did you want to talk about, Chloe?”   
  


Chloe dropped her fork and cleared her throat before talking.   
  


“I'm not going in details because you already know them… but yes, David, Max was right." As Chloe was saying, she was looking at David. She continued… "When my dad died, it was painful for my mom and me as you know… So yes, I wanted you to care for me like I'm part of your household and your family too.”

* * *

For once, David listened to Chloe and what she wanted to say. David guessed that he was not functioning like how a step-father would. Or even a father… So, David apologized, but Chloe needs more time before she can forgive him.


	16. Aparment hunt

Days becomes weeks and Max and Chloe are still in Arcadia Bay they looked at their own home there, however, Max and Chloe's school will stay unfinished. Yet they can look at work, when everything is ready.

The decision was difficult and hard for Max because her friends and brother would remain Seattle, like Kate.

But Max knew it was time to start the future with Chloe, and somewhere else.

When Chloe was driving to their next destination, Max was playing with her phone, and she thought her brother, Max, has talked with Frank’s wife and friends, but no one has heard anything.

“Max?” Chloe asked.

“What?” Max responded when she turned a little, so she was facing Chloe.

“Are you OK?” Chloe asked a little worried.

“Yes, I’m only tired, we are not founding anything, either they have been too small.”

“I hear you, but maybe this is the right one.” Chloe responds with her hopeful voice.

“I know I’m sorry Chloe, I seem to be just in a bad mood.”

“it's okay babe” Chloe responds. As she squeezed my hand.

The third and last apartment was perfect for them, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a small balcony, a living room and hallway.

So, they signed a lease. Hand in hand they walked back to their car.

Before they went in, Chloe, however, lit up a cigarette.

When Chloe had kept his cigarette break, they went to the car and Chloe drove home; the home was empty only Chloe and Max.

* * *

Chloe made dinner for once, Max helped, until her phone started ringing and she replied.

“Are you okay.” "where you’ve been, huh? HUH?!” Max yelled at the phone. 

“Okay can you calm down,” Frank asked a little tired voice.

“NO! I have been a worried as does your wife, I want answers from Frank.”

“I’m all right, I just needed a few moments of my time on the trip, and I didn’t want to mention it to anyone.” Frank replied.

“Is that it?”

“Yes, I’m sorry sis, but I’m okay I promise.” Frank replied.

Max spoke to his brother for a while before they stopped the call and Max continued cooking with Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry for the not updating anymore, but now I`m back and want continue my old ones, and want to put my old ones too but what i have deleted. there is one new ones too.. So yeah... I think the mean comment`s got me which I was scared of.. but yeah now I`m back again, I hope you still want to read my stories. And remember! ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE! and my work GOES edited. first I put it here. DON`T READ if you can`t understand that!.


End file.
